That Alpha tingling
by wolf200
Summary: This is set after series 2, and Jana's pack are threatened, meaning it is Maddy's opportunity to go back home. But as always with wolfblood -there are some complications. Includes Maddian and mild violence. Rubbish a summaries but please read. If you haven't seen wolfblood series 2 then please don't read! (Rated t just to be sure -but nothing intense)
1. Chapter 1

Maddy heaved, and began to clip the clothes on the worn out clothes line, attracted to two stubborn trees. The wind howled in her fatigued face as dusk approached the wilderness. It had been a long day. I mean after Jana left to go to the human world to buy the wild pack 'human' clothes, which were fresh and clean it meant that someone had to be in charge. Naturally Aran and Menir would have been Alpha for a day (why else would they agree and promise to touch human stuff?!) but Jana decided to make Maddy Alpha because she assumed that Maddy was missing her old pack, and the taste of leading had gone. By the time Jana had come back, the pack were asleep -Maddy, feeling rather 'cubbish' made them hunt and then challenge each other, releasing their wild side. No point two Alphas trying to make a wild pact tame...

"Do you want a hand with that?" Jana asked, standing next to Maddy who was shrugging.

"Yeah thanks."

After some silence, not an awkward or malicious ambiance but a serene, calming one, an atmosphere to make anyone's day relaxing; Jana eventually spoke, pegging the last piece of clothing up.

"I think everyone loved the clothes from the human world."

"I'm not surprised, it must be a change from rags."

"Yeah, although.." Jana's voice trailed off, and Maddy swiveled round her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Jana?" Maddy sternly said; she may not be Alpha in this pack, but Maddy was Alpha first out of them - she could still dominate whenever possible, and so, the other alpha looked down half smiling.

"I sort of stole the clothes.." Jana confessed timidly.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Well those humans didn't need it. They were already wearing clothes." Jana said gruffly, Maddy groaned.

"Jana, it doesn't matter if they are wearing clothes or not. Well it does but still. We are meant to keep our heads down -and stealing thirty pieces of clothing won't help us. You said that we won't leave this territory when the seasons change, so if the police tried looking for the stolen goods they might as well look at the woods Jana!"

"Why the woods?"

"It was before you came to stonybridge, me and Rhydian stole some goods and Rhydian got caught on the full moon, I had to say he had clinical lycanthropy as he was wolfing out.." Maddy's voice broke; the pain in her heart never stopped growing.

She never mentioned her own pack to anyone. Like Rhydian she had focused on the wild, she comprehended that sometimes her other side of her wolf didn't occur to her whilst living here, that it didn't feel like she was the plain old Maddy Smith she was back in Stonybridge. Maddy had heeded Rhydian's words when he told her that he should have told Maddy about Jana, and Jana about Maddy. She realized what some distance from being away someone you loved and the natural developments of events could change a person, and it either made a wolfblood tame -or wild. Maddy Smith learned that she couldn't be both.

"So, wait -you, you Maddy Smith stole something! YOU of all people!" Jana exclaimed, as she noticed Maddy's pain in her eyes, and the sudden distance too. They both chuckled, and perched on a log near by, the half-moon glistening in the pearl lit sky.

"Yep, I suppose after Shan and Tom found out I had to be mature, watch me back all the time and made sure none found out about us, but that still didn't work."

"Yeah but that can be sorted out Maddy -it is simple." Jana cried, Maddy's head perked up frowning.

"What do you mean it can be sorted out?"

"Well Dad used to tell me if a weak wolfblood ever revealed it's secret there would be an old trick. You pretend to be killed. Lets say you find whitewood, tell her that your family are the only werewolves alive. You follow her to the lab or where humans experiment wolfbloods and escape to the roof before you get tested on, meaning she won't know your strength. You jump off the roof acting like you are dead -there will be witnesses and Whitewood will have to leave stonybridge or she will be blamed for your murder and you can go back home." Jana explained, panting for air. Maddy's eyes flicker from side to side grinning. Maddy hugs her best friend, although Jana just sat there, not quite remembering why she should hug Maddy back as her human skills went rusty.

"Jana you are a genius!" Maddy yelled.

"I think I inherited the Shannon gene." Jana bluntly replies and Maddy laughs pulling away, her eyes morphed into a golden-yellow -failing to control her wolf.

"Who's Shannon?" Aran gruffly asked, walking alongside his Alpha to be, Menir.

"Just an old friend that's all." Maddy hurriedly said, nodding her head, Aran nodded his head back imitating like a baby- accepting the conditions of Maddy being here although still resenting his human side.

"You need to forget them Maddy, they may not eat you but we should be the ones eating them huh?" Aran rhetorically questioned, using Maddy's famous terminology, the word eat ya had gone down a treat with the pack-making them sound invisible if it sounds like they eat humans or other potential threats.

"Yeah I guess so." Maddy replied.

"Good cub, come. It will be getting darker soon - will you come and hunt with us?" Menir asks.

"I am not good at hunting, I prefer me meat cooked that's all."

"You sound exactly like Rhydian. Maddy." Aran said, half growling half smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is an idiot." Aran responded, and the two beta wolves sauntered off, Maddy kicks the undergrowth in fury, and Jana pats her shoulder sympathetically.

"Take no notice of those two, they are just typical wolves." Jana insulted.

"Oh and what are typical wolves exactly?" A high pitched husky voice rang.

Maddy and Jana sniffed the air deeply -it was something new, something different. They revolved round to see a medium height girl, with jet black ruffled hair and golden blustery gleaming eyes that pierced into themselves from the reflection of the moonlight. A man stood firmly beside her, dressed in brown ragged torn trousers and a yellow t -shirt, smirking. By this time the pack had gathered round Maddy and Jana cowardly, Dan and Emma standing straight next to their daughter.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jana demanded, lunging forward, disgusted as her welsh accent aches the other Alphas tender ears.

"I am Megan. Alpha. Alive. I want your territory."

"Well you're not having it, I am Jana -Alpha of this territory." Jana crossed her arms tentatively and looked like a spoilt brat in the process.

"Jana, don't cross your arms, it makes you look weak." Maddy hissed, only for Jana, Dan and Emma to hear. Jana let her arms hang loosely but claws only emerged instead.

"Well Jana -I Megan, challenged you to a fighting duel. If I win -I have your territory, if you win -I leave or are you the wolf with no bite?" Megan goaded. Jana gulped feverishly as Maddy bit her lip nervously -Jana couldn't risk her own life, she was Maddy's best friend, a good Alpha to this pack. Jana was risking everything.

"I accept." Jana announce, gaps echo in the morbid ambiance, Jana wasn't doing this for herself, but for the pack -for her father who brought up the cubs in this pack, who built this pack from scratch, it was her duty -her father taught her that. Alric loved her and she needed to express her pain in some form.

"Glad to hear it." Megan roared, in a jiffy she transformed into a large snarling wolf.

Jana soon transformed and they prowled in circles, bearing their teeth. Patience was one rule -attack too early the other wolf can eat you up in seconds. One bad mistake-then you are a gonna.

(meanwhile)

Rhydian trekked into the wilderness, now he was in year 11, and much more Alpha like and older (two months -but still) his heart was set on finding his Alpha. Finding his Maddy Smith. It took less than a day to arrive near Jana's pack, before she left, Jana had decided to keep her wild pack close to the tame one -so parallel but yet so alike. Rhydian halted, smelling the sweet stench of blood, and hearing the harsh realty of cheering -well two wolfbloods cheering. Leaves crunched under his feet as he edged closer on, grinning as he imagined Maddy's soft face once more. Her sweet lips on his once more. Rhydian's instincts took the better of him and his tingling didn't help. As he approached to the main base of the Jana's territory, something was clearly wrong. He could smell the strong stench of blood and hear roaring and cheering form a couple of wolfbloods -new wolfbloods. Rhydian decided to lurking in the trees, intently watching and hearing the scene that occurred. Jana was laid out in the blood stained snow, groaning in pain and this new wolfblood laughs manically. Maddy knelt and attended to Jana's wounds but she was pushed away forcefully from this new girl.

"Don't even dare. You answer to me now girl. Got that?" This wolfblood spat, but Maddy regardless to what she had just said, carried on attending to Jana's head injury -applying cold snow onto it and putting pressure to it the open gash, Ceri emerged out of the crowd and began to help Maddy.

"I said STOP! I AM YOUR ALPHA NOT HER ANY MORE -SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR SYMPATHY!" Th alpha screamed, and trampled on Maddy''s hand, creating a small crack. Maddy yelped and held back the tears, but Rhydian's stomach growled in hunger; he fought back his instincts, recognizing that he could make this situation worse.

"Leave the cub alone, Jana is her friend, our old Alpha!" Ceri defended but the wolfblood snorted haughtily.

"Friend? Who would want to be friends with Jana?"

"We would!" The wild pack roared, aggravated.

"Well, precious little Jana will be taken to the hollow -if you have that punishment. But instead of two weeks, it will be four. I am sure she will be able to drink the water and eat some berries somewhere. If she survives she will be the omega wolf, no one is to attend to Jana -and no human or tame contact. Or you will die." Megan warmed darkly. Ceri helped Maddy up who was fighting her pent-up anger.

"You can't do that -Jana will die!"

"Alpha Megan gave her mercy -she would have killed Jana, but she didn't, let nature takes it course." The tall man shouted, and clutched at Megan's shoulder.

"Now. Who will carry this worthless wolfblood huh?" Alpha Megan maliciously questioned. No reply was given.

"Well seeing as no one will, you." Megan said pointing to Maddy. "You will carry her, down to the hollow -and if you meddle with this punishment, you will die in the worst case possible. Got that?"

"Yes Alpha Megan!" Maddy sarcastically murmured, gaining a slap around the cheek.

"I'm not as stupid as you think, now move." The Alpha bitterly said.

Maddy grumbled and looked back at the pack who were wearing sunken faces and sad smiles. This was Rhydian chance. He licked his lips feverishly and pursued Maddy, as she carried Jana to the place Rhydian knew so well. It was near the barriers of their territory - near Maddy and Rhydian's territory. But the massive grey pole and looming trees that surrounded it was still in the wilderness, where the wolf runs free. _As if._

Eventually Maddy placed Jana gently on the ground, biting her lip anxiously -her worry masking her own heightened sense -she didn't sense Rhydian;yet. Rhydian's heartbeat increased, his wolf side was torn. Help Jana or relish his moments with Maddy - it was just too hard and complicated to choose. Sighing, Rhydian stepped out of the entwined trees and trudged up to Maddy. The intense smell filled Maddy's nostrils and she looks up. Now it was Maddy's turn to grin like a cub, all thought left her as she stood up blushing at the sight of Rhydian Morris. Rhydian laughed and raced towards Maddy, and enveloped his Alpha in his wrapping arms. Maddy nestles into his chest as he smells Maddy hair once more, this time it wasn't a sad moment -emotional yes, but long-lasting. They broke apart but Rhydian pulled Maddy closer to him and kissed her softly, warm and gentle -that's all they could describe. Rhydian tucked a strand of hair behind his Alphas ear and grinned, no words came -not words can ever describe an emotion, you can't describe an emotion -only what it feels like to have that emotion, but you can't even describe an adjective without using another adjective. Maddy kissed Rhydian again lustfully feeling the love.

"Get a tree." Jana groans, pulling Maddy and Rhydian back into reality.

"Sorry Jana it caught the better of me." Rhydian said, as Maddy walked back to Jana, who was still groaning in agony.

"You need to escape Jana." Maddy murmured, her brain scanning for any possible outcomes; that were good.

"Didn't you here that Alpha Mads, she will kill you!" Rhydian exclaimed, Maddy shot him a look - the' I know what I'm doing one'.

"Yeah Rhydian's right Maddy, you need to do this." Jana wheezed, as Maddy rested Jana's head on a manky old log near by.

"Jana we are not going to let you die. Not whilst this pack should be yours, when you are a best friend to us too -you need to leave, go back to Stonybridge." Maddy commanded.

"No way Maddy!" Jana bawled.

"Yes. You. Are. Now go -Shan and Tom will look after you -if you don;t go then this pack will live is misery and you will die. Do you want that Jana? Do you really want that?!" Maddy sternly shouted, her eyes getting yellow.

"Fine, but I need to heal."

"You can do that in Stonybridge." Rhydian commented, as he and Maddy hauled Jana up, giving her a head start.

"Just go near the river, they won't be able to smell your scent, and get there as soon as possible." Maddy advised breathing hard, as Jana winced in pain.

"What about you two?"

"We'll think of something,just focus on yourself." Maddy responds as they released their grip of the female wolfblood, who was scurrying towards the wild pack, using all her energy up.

"So what do we do now Mads?" Rhydian inquired as they trod back to the wild pact, the cool air getting more glacial.

"We need a plan." Maddy concluded, Rhydian laughed making Maddy confused.

"What's funny?"

"I don't know, just I've missed you are your plans." Rhydian whispered, Maddy smiled and slotted her hands into Rhydian, both of them walked in harmony.

"I've missed you and your prime instincts." Maddy joked, smirking.

"Thank you very much Maddy, and don't worry the 35 mm camera is all safe and sound in the darkroom just in case." Rhydian replied, and they laughed loudly, for once they actually forgot that they were in the wilderness.

Whoops.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IN THE WEREWOLVES IS JANA!" A loud bellow hit the pair like a wave, smothered in disappointment and betrayal.

Double whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha Megan and the tall scruffy haired yellow t-shirt man strode towards them fast, the reluctant rebellious pack trailing behind hem, all grouchy. Emma and Dan smiled at Rhydian's arrival but then back into their monotone face as the big scruffy haired yellow t-shirt scary man guy came up to them, sniveling in their faces. Rhydian and Maddy looked at each other, unsure what to do as their mouth twisted and turned, acting astonished.

"Well answer me you two -who is he, and where is Jana?" Alpha Megan demanded, her temper flying all over the place.

"Well I'm Rhydian, nice to meet you." Rhydian greeted, Megan raised her eyebrows unsatisfied.

"So who are you in this pack -you seem pretty human to me."

"Well I know Maddy don't I and like the rest of the pack -I sort of like human clothes."

"Ah Maddy.." Alpha Megan whispered in a wily undertone then carried on. " So are you two cousins?"

"No." Rhydian said cheerfully, Maddy had already decided to not take part in this awkward conversation and let the happy side of Rhydian take over, well sooner or later they were going to get eaten -why not change the morbid ambiance!?

"Distant cousins?"

"Still no."

"Brother and Sisters?"

"Not even a bit."

"Half brothers and sisters?"

"Not."

"Two omegas that got lost in this territory?"

"No.."

"Pack friends?"

"Nope."

"Best friends!" Megan exclaimed, running out of options.

"No." Rhydian muttered becoming quote bored of this, Megan's face crumpled into perplexity.

"So what are you two then?"

Rhydian clapped his hands together and simpered, whilst Maddy rolled her eyes. This was going to be interesting.

"Me and Mads are Alphas." Rhydian announced and his half hugged Maddy, grinning slightly. Silence engulfed them no one responded. Only the swaying of the trees could be heard.

"Well that went better than I imagined." Maddy murmured to Rhydian causing him to laugh.

"Your'e what?" The Alpha stuttered, her face blank.

"Alphas." Rhydian slowly said, laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry?"

"Me and Maddy are Alpha mates."

"What?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend just on a deeper level!" Rhydian cried, vexed -why won't she get it in her head?

"Huh?"

"We are Alphas."

"You two are what?"

"Alphas. OK -you know where two wolves start a pack when they are ready, spend the rest of their lives together -that sort of thing." Rhydian explained flustered and frustrated, diverting the conversation completely - helping Jana escape.

"OK.." Alpha Megan murmured, trembling as black veins scampered up her arms. Rhydian clasped Maddy's hand even tighter, as Alpha Megan was getting closer -the smirking audience couldn't wait for the inevitable to happen.

"I Maddy Smith -"

"WHAT?! TAMED WOLFBLOODS!" Alpha Megan screamed, interrupting Maddy's declaration. All the birds flew away.

Triple whoops.

"Yeah we were born in the human world, well I was born in the wild then raised in the human world, then went back to the wild then left for the human world and now I am here!" Rhydian confirmed.

"You two are weak to this pack." Alpha Megan hissed, outraged.

"They weren't a weakness to this pack before!" Aran screamed. "Well apart from Rhydian, the idiot." Aran added.

"Right back at ya Aran!" Rhydian yelled, black veins crawled down his arms. Maddy rubbed her face with exhaustion.

"You two don't belong here." The scruffy haired, ragged yellow t-shirt dude bawled and snarled, Rhydian stepped out in front of Maddy protectively, not wanting to loose her or nearly loose her for again (6th, including all the times when Rhydian either wanted to leave or had to leave or needed to leave).

"Yeah and that's why I Maddy Smith challenge. You. The. Worst. Alpha. Ever -to a fighting duel -but as humans not wolves -fighting as wolves are for cubs." Maddy announced, causing even more scaly gaps around the wild pack.

"Well I accept your offer." Megan replied, crossing her arms.

"Mads, I am not going to let you get eaten by -her." Rhydian whispered.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine." Maddy assured.

"You always say that then everything goes wrong!"

"Yeah but this time, we have practice, I have been fighting in here whilst you are in Stonybridge, even if Jana has beaten us over and over again. Stop stressing." Maddy said, patting Rhydian's shoulder as she reined her instincts in, the Smiths bustled their way through the snarling, spitting, biting wolfbloods to greet Rhydian, although only making light conversation as their eye s are fixed onto Maddy. Worry wells up in Rhydian's heart and his fists clench into a compact ball -maddy wasn't the only one who had to listen to the tingling.

"Come on Mads - bare those teeth!" Rhydian shouted, gaining a death glare from Maddy.

"You might want to listen to your Alpha Maddy, because I am." Megan snarled, and attempted to push Maddy down on the ground, but Maddy's skills were fast, accurate and rough.

Maddy put feet out evenly and separated her legs, even width and balance and flipped Megan over with her strength, her eyes narrowed with concentration as she firmly held Megan in that position. Before she was thrown into a tree, wild wolfbloods darted out of the way as Maddy's ear and lip began to bleed. Maddy growled at the back of the throat and pushed Megan back down on the ground causing Megan to bleed -but Maddy was no killer harmful person either. Maddy was just remembering the tips Tom gave Maddy about judo and attacking after he beat Jimi. Nevertheless Maddy gripped onto Vegans throat counting the seconds down so she didn't actually strangled her, Maddy's hand was aching after Megan had crushed it a few moments before so her endurance was failing her a bit. Maddy's claws came and blood was beginning to draw out of her neck.

"Rhydian -now!" Maddy screamed.

"Ahh oh no a dog!" Rhydian yelled, feigning a scream- everyone turned their heads towards the boy and began to transform, all feeling giddy.

Megan pushed Maddy off and ran out of the way, laughing and squealing as she imagined the thought of a dog -her cousins (of the 48% of DNA in her). Although Rhydian took advantage of that and discretely tripped a pacing Megan up; pretending to be shocked as she hit her head on a stone near by -causing her to fall into a storm of unconsciousness. Maddy won (well sort of). Cheer and laughter filled the air but this was Jana's pack, not Maddy's. So after all the excitement, cheers and taking Megan to the hollow instead; the Smith family and Rhydian take a stroll near the main river, discussing the possibilities.

"Well that was some fight!" Daniel cried.

"Yeah how did you know what to do?" Emma inquired, puzzled as she asked the two young Alphas.

"We didn't I guess it was just -Alpha tingling!" Rhydian replied.

"Alpha tingling?" Emma spluttered.

"Yes Mrs S - it is like we get that same tingling, giving us a feeling of what both of us will do next, like just now and Mads if you're not careful you're going to bump into that tree." Rhydian pointed out, and Maddy sleekly dodged it by the fur n her body.

"Thanks Rhydian, always can rely on you."

"Glad your back though pet, how long will you be staying for?" Emma interrogated Rhydian. Rhydian gulped, he wanted to stay with Maddy for as long as possible, but he only told his parents that he was staying with Shannon for a few nights.

"I don't know, I mean I can't stay. It is just too hard... If I could then.." Rhydian stuttered, but he had no excuse, he had Maddy by his side at this moment, he didn't want to think about the future. Maddy touched his arm and half smiled understanding.

"It's fine Rhydian, someone needs to stop Jeffries from having a mental breakdown, and I think Tom's jokes will kill him." Maddy seriously replied, only making everyone else laugh.

"Sorry Mads, but he's already had it."

"Ah well, he'll get over it." Dan butted in smiling.

"Yes, maybe Megan will get over her getting beaten by a tamed wolfblood." Maddy uttered darkly. "At least now I think Alpha Megan sorry Megan will be chucked out of this place and we can do whatever we choose to do." Maddy added smiling as she awaits to tell her pack the news she carried.

"Why are you so happy Mads?" Rhydian questioned, her smile transformed into a beam -_it's always him._

"OK well I think we can leave the wild and leave in stonybridge again. Before all this, me and Jana were discussing somethings and we have a plan.." Maddy said...

(Meanwhile)

"Shannon, stop worrying they are probably having the time of their lives!" Tom uttered as he laid out, spread out on Shannon's sofa, enjoying the peace and the smell of god cooking -not burnt burgers.

"Yeah but Maddy could have changed, what happen if she hates us now and gone wild?!"

"Look, I think it takes a bit more than the wild to change Mads."

"We said that when Rhydian left and he came back with hate for humans."

"He came back as a lost person, relax Shan."

"OK what if Whitewood follows Rhydian and tracks Maddy down, then what?"

"She won't, Whitewood has been following us -yeah Mads made us promise that we will pretend to be conned, but at least we diverted the suspicion onto humans huh Shan? Anyway nothing is going to happen. What could possibly go wrong?" Tom questioned, but as a matter of coincidence a thumping of the door aroused the humans suspicions and cautiously Tom swung the door open -only to show Jana -wait what. JANA?!

"Jana, Shannon come quick!" Tom beckoned, as he dragged the pusillanimous wolfblood towards the kitchen, where there is a first aid kit. Shannon dashed to the kitchen and scrutinized her abandoned home for the night, and rapidly tried to find the first aid kid. Jan curls into a ball moaning and groan as the excruciating pain became worse...

"Shannon!" Tom ushered as he put Jana in the recovery position to check for any wounds on the back- plenty of deep gashes. Shannon thrusts the first aid kit into Tom hands and they cleared the table so Tom can get a better look and it may be more comfortable for the passed out wolfblood.

"I'm sorry Jana, duty calls." Tom grumbled, and he started to get to work...

(Twenty minuets later -thought I wouldn't go heavy on the violence or blood...)

Tom and Shannon finished patching up Jana and the carried her over towards the warm soft sofa, not making a peep. Shannon covered a blanket over Jana and sighs with relief, but for both humans one questioned remained in their fat brains. What happened. Footsteps clattered in the hall way and Tom and Shannon froze. Tom forgot to close the door. The hurry towards the noise, and Tom hastily grabs the nearest thing available to him -a wooden spoon. Flickering shadows get larger and more distinct until the humans see the wolfbloods -laughing?!

"What the?" Tom exclaimed, as the Smiths and Rhydian burst into fits of laughter as they witness Tom and his spoon with Shannon behind him looking like a lost cat. Maddy stepped out of the darkness and they all embraced in a hug, tears streamed down Shannon and Toms eyes as Maddy's warmth gave them the freedom to be happy. (Even if Shannon could hardly see as her glasses drooped to one side.)

"I missed you guys." Maddy sniffled.

"We missed you too Mads." Tom replies, all of them breaking apart.

Rhydian, Dan and Emma grinned in the background watching helplessly as Maddy catches up with her human friends, nearly have a normal time. So they decided to find food -well meat, after Rhydian's parents cooked him vegetarian casserole for the sixth time in a row.

"Hows Jana?" Maddy questioned as they trudged over to the sleeping sort of in a coma wolfblood all of them sat on the other sofa.

"Asleep, battered and will be healed soon!" Shannon muttered.

"What actually happened anyway?" Tom inquired.

"Well this weird wild wolfblood came, called Megan -she challenged Jana and they has a massive fight but Jana was punished and wounded, that's when Rhydian came, she escaped and I challenged Megan and then Rhydian tripped her up so get was knocked out and we won." Maddy recounts.

"That must of been interesting and scary!" Shannon evaluates.

"Not as scary as you without glasses Shan." Tom badgered, they laughed happily grinning like mad.

"Er Shan can we stay here? I think it's too dangerous to go back to our old house, seeing as Whitewood could be anywhere -it's only until we figure a few things out." Maddy implored to Shannon, as the PING of the microwave shook everyone's seats.

"Of course Mads, don't ask next time."

"So Mads, how was the wild?" Rhydian called, as he came out of the kitchen licking his lips and perched next to Maddy simpering away.

"It was - different." Maddy murmured, looking down, not looking or listening to anyone, Rhydian sensed Maddy's awkwardness and didn't press any further, since this day he hasn't said much to Maddy about the wild -why should she?

"Er Rhydian what are you eating?" Shannon demanded.

"That pie in the oven, it was cooked and Dan and Emma and me were slightly hungry." Rhydian shrugged and he looked at the spot Maddy was stil staring at, guiltily.

"That was our dinner!" Shannon squawked.

"Sorry -you got always go to Bernie's or something." Rhydian suggested acknowledging Tom's weak spot for Bernie's food...

"Maybe, yeah OK we will!" Tom exclaimed.

"Treat yourself mate." Rhydian muttered.

"Come on lets give these two ladies some alone time." Tom declared, and Shannon hit him in the leg.

"It's fine, we won't eat your trifle." Maddy responded.

Rhydian laughed and Maddy smiled and nodded her head at her human friends as they walked out. But as always Shannon gave her 'we are talking later' look as they left the building. Maddy and Rhydian sighed and they leaned back, Maddy rested her head on Rhydian's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Maddy's waist.

"I can't believe it - 24 hours ago, me Shan and Tom were watching the 3K's have a fight, and now well now your here." Rhydian said, Maddy looked up and kissed him passionately on the lips, her eyes disintegrating into his.

"Well what can I say?"


	3. Chapter 3

By next morning, Maddy had thought her plan over well. OK -extremely well. Jana had nearly healed -a few crushed ribs here and there, but nothing too bad. They were all going to school -including Maddy. It was going to arouse suspicion, it was going to be like strangling a fish in the fish tank. Bacon sizzled in the pan and the aroma of bacon made the wolfbloods taste buds tingle. No one had a god nights sleep -after everything that had just happened, it was impossible. Now they were all by Shannon's table, as the parents and rest of the kids are on a camping trip -an extra week for the little children leaving Bradlington High still open. Brilliant.

"Are you sure you want to go to school Maddy?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, I need to do this." Maddy said, nodding her obstinate head. "Anyway who's going to look after Jana?"

"I'm fine Maddy, I can look after myself." Jana whined, making everyone smirk.

"Alright but I know what I'm doing -promise me you won't try to stop us." Maddy commanded to her pacl -except Rhydian who wasn't here. Everyone ayed in agreement and Maddy smiled. A knock on the door diverted Maddy's attention and she marched up to it and flung the rustic door open. Revealing Rhydian, ho was grinning manically, and clutching a bad of clothes.

"Alright Mads, I got your uniform." Rhydian said, as he walked in, Maddy pecked Rhydian on the lips and took the bag off of him.

"Thanks Rhydian, bacon's going to be ready soon." Maddy murmured, and Rhydian laughed as they walked into the kitchen where the bacon was being served.

"Maddy - are you ready to go into school?" Rhydian said,frankly, Maddy's head shot up and frowned.

"Yes! Why does everyone keep on saying that, the sooner I go to school the better, so all of you just. Back off." Maddy said, her tone slightly louder than usual. Maddy marched out, going up the steps to have a shower. The rest of the packed sighed, none was going to change a stubborn wolfbloods mind.

"That's what happens if you haven't been the leader for so long. You think you have the power when you are the leader again, but you never know how much power and leadership you actually have before it's too late." Emma evaluated heaving as the atmosphere went sombre.

Twenty minuets later, the stonybridge clan left Shannon's home, talking about anything normal and satisfying to their standards of talk. Rhydian explained to Maddy about Liams friendship with Jimi had gone completely, and now he hangs around with them. In a few minuets time they approached Bradlington high, it's dented cracks and decrepit features creeping out Maddy's derelict mind.

"Well Maddy, form tutor now." Rhydian whispered, and they strode in ,one by one into the history class, Maddy last.

As she ambled in the class fell silent. Mouths hung wide open, as Maddy just stood there, frozen to the core. Rhydian stood next to Maddy, anxious by his Alphas reaction. But what can you expect? No one can just adapt to a new house without unpacking the beds and items for it. Now one can come back to the tamed society when there are humans, when they have been living with wolfbloods -with wolfblood rules in a cave full of wolfbloods.

"Maddy Smith, your back!" Mr Jeffries exclaimed, dazed by the news. Maddy smiled weakly- just morose and taciturn for the moment.

"Yes Sir, she has had a busy night after well she was looking after her cousin in Leeds." Rhydian lied, gritting his teeth as he beamed, clenching Maddy's shoulders.

"Oh right, well the authorities haven't gone and taken you away just yet!" Mr Jeffries joked, Maddy and Rhydian feigned a laugh, if not; they would have cried.

"Well good to have you back, Maddy, Rhydian sit down." Mr Jeffries order and hastily they sat down at the front, Maddy looked behind her chair to glare at Liam, his face broken with shame and dubious . Liam smiled slightly at Maddy and looked away.

The bell jingled seconds later and they headed off to class, Liam chased after Maddy and Rhydian, anger flared in his empty stomach. The wolfblood spun around, bewildered to why Liam wants them -they are missing P.E -Liams favourite sport.

"Maddy, why have come back!" Liam yelled, the Ks walked past and laughed sneering at the human boy.

"I don't know, me cousin is fine so we had to come back."Maddy examined, acting all innocent.

"I'm not stupid, everyone else may be but you -you left just after Whitewood got the results. I was curious and hurt so I found her. I know, I know everything -she told me. You may have thrown the tablet away, but she had already printed the results off. All her colleagues know about you -your'e a monster in everyone's eyes." Liam hissed, Maddy stumble back and hit the dark room door in dismay. Giving Rhydian an idea.

"Mads, why don't you find Shannon and Tom -and we all go and find her -she thinks that I am human so that's good, then she will test Shannon -and she will be human, and then Tom -meaning that you and your family are the only species, already you will have protected the wolfblood secret." Rhydian whispered, only audible for a wolfblood to hear.

"Yeah, your'e right." Maddy concurred.

"OK Mads, and um I think they went in the darkroom."

"OK thanks Rhydian." Maddy replied positively, Rhydian squeezed Maddy's hand as she walked in. Rapidly he fished out the darkroom keys that he sorely kept for Maddys return and locked the door. Rhydian never gave Maddy back her key.

"I'm sorry Mads." Rhydian whispered, as the thumping grew louder.

"Rhydian OPEN THE DOOR."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't let you."

"Rhydian, did you just?" Liam stuttered, and the wolfblood nodded his head, marching off, Liam had to side step to catch up with him.

"Liam you are coming with me, I can't trust you anymore, we need to find Shan and Tom then Dr Whitewood." Rhydian planned.

"Well Shan and Tom will be wherever everyone else is and Whitewood will be in her labs- or at a meeting, teaching her students about the DNA struct ire of a werewolf." Liam spat, Rhydian growled and shoved the human into a wall just outside the school, black veins crawling up and down his body.

"Look here Liam. Maddy is not a werewolf, there are no such things, just wolfbloods -it's genetics, your'e born not bitten."

"Look here Rhydian. In werewolf folklore, you don't have to get bitten, by the age of 16 you can transform if the have parents who are werewolves, that's genetics too." Liam yelled, pushing Rhydian away.

"But you have to be 14 to change."

"Well you never know 'wolfbloods' may of changed the folklore or whatever -I don't know!"

Rhydian remained quiet, panting hard -they were changing the topic fast.

"Just come on -lets go."


End file.
